Ash and Dawn: till Deaf split up
by Forgotten Werewolf
Summary: After 6 years Ash, DAwn and Brock comes to Pallet town. but there are some suprises weighting for them. I hope you will Enjoy reding this Pearlshipping Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1. Home sweat home**

It was a nice shiny day in the Pallet town, like many of other days which comes during the year.

Ash Ketchum and 2 more his friends were coming back from the 6 years journey through the Sinoh Region. Yes exactly, it took exactly 6 years for Ash and his companions to travel through all the Sinoh, visit every corner of it and to compete in all sort of competitions, from ordinary gym battle, to a grand festival of coordinating Masters of, and Sinoh League. He has won many prizes; medals befriended with many people and gained a respect from all of his rivals, except Paul. Paul hated him now even more, then in the beginning, and the biggest reason of this was not a loss to Ash in Sinoh league, but that Dawn, have chosen to stay with Ash, and not with him. Dawn had a crush on Ash for 4 years now, and everybody knew it, except Ash. Despite the fact that he was almost twenty now, he still have stayed as clumsy and Childish as he was. He had a filling that Dawn really liked him, but he didn't find courage to ask her about it, and the biggest reason of this, was that he loved her more than everything in the world. He was afraid to tell her about his fillings, as he didn't want to loss her.

Ash was tall guy with a nice looking, massy hair, and pikachu on its shoulder, Dawn was 18 now, and she was really beautiful. She was tall, with a long hair and a sapphire blue ice, she was wearing beautiful fitting jacket, pink boots … all in all she was really beautiful. As for Brock, he stayed the same, except hi have become taller to, he was as tall as Ash.

It was 3 pm. Ash Dawn and Brock have reached Pallet town and now they were standing in front of Ash's house. Then Ash said: 

Ash: "well it is time, I haven't been here for a log six years, but here hasn't changed anything, it is the same, as I left when I was leaving to a Sinoh." 

Dawn: it is really beautiful up here; I never knew that Kanto is such a beautiful place.   
Ash: "Not as beautiful as you" Ash whispered by his nose. 

Dawn didn't hear well so she asked:

Dawn: I am sorry Ash, were you saying something? 

Ash fussed and said in confusion,

Ash: HA NO. I was just saying that I mist my home.  
Dawn: OO ok then.   
Ash: ("_**Man I wish she could know how I feel**_", he thought, and then looked at her beautiful face, and opened the door...) 

Ash: Mom are you home?

But nobody answered.

Ash: I guess she is in professor's lab now. Oh well we can weight for her here. Please sit down, and have a rest, while I go find her. - Fill like at home, and then he left.

(Brock and Dawn speaking)

Brock: so Dawn, do you like it?  
Dawn: yes it really beautiful up here.

Brock: yes it is. … Dawn?  
Dawn: yes Brock.

Brock: Can I ask you something?  
Dawn: sure.  
Brock: how yours and Ash's relationship? Still no result. 

Dawn looked sadly in Brocks side.  
Dawn: No. He doesn't even watch in my side, it seems like all he cares about, are his pokemon, and I will never became nothing more, then just a friend for him.  
Brock: I don't understand, he is almost twenty years old, but he doesn't even look at girls.  
There are only two answers, or he is hiding his filings, or he really doesn't care about girl.  
Dawn: I think the second answer is correct. 

Meanwhile Ash came into professor's lab. Professor Oak was sitting and exploring something as usual, and Delia, was sitting behind the table and drinking tea with Tracey. 

Ash: Mom!  
Delia: Ashy! Boy how do I miss you? I cant' believe my eyes how have you grown.  
Oak: Oh hay Ash; congratulate you with becoming a pokemon master and wining a Sinoh league.  
Ash: Thank you Professor.  
Tracy: well hay Ash.  
Ash: Tracy! Hay how are you? How is your studying?  
Tracy: perfect, professor wants me to become his colleague.  
Ash: Congratulate you.

Tracy: thanks.

Delia: Ash! And where are Brock, and Dawn?  
Ash: Oh! I forgot about them. They are weighting for us in our house. Let's go.

And all left.

**Part 2****. In Ketchum house**.

It was evening time, after a tasty dinner, all decided to go to sleep. But one problem appeared, there was not enough room for every one. Ash left to visit his pokemon, and to take his Sinoh once to a pokemon center.

Delia: I guess two people will have to sleep in one room.

Ash has come back, and a surprise was weighting for him. 

Delia: oh Ash, I completely forgot about you, there not enough rooms for every one, so all will be slipping by two in each room.

Ash: that's ok with me. I will sleep with Brock.

Delia: no you won't. Brock is sleeping with Tracy, and you will have to sleep with Dawn.

Ash became as red as beet, as well as Dawn.

Ash: Mom but….

Delia: Ash don't be shy. You are twenty now, so it is normal to sleep with girl in one room, all began to laugh, 

"It is not funny!!" – Ash and Dawn said angrily.

Delia: Oh and one more thing. You will have to sleep in one bad.

Ash and Dawn: WHAT!

Delia: No refusing, or someone you Ash want to sleep in the balcony.

Ash: but it is cold.

Delia: Then you are sleeping in one room with Dawn.

"Ok" – Ash and Dawn mumbled.

During the night: Ash have awake and saw, that he holds his arm around Dawns waist, while her arm is hugging him. He carefully removed his arm and then gently kissed her in the cheek.

He have stand up and walk towards the balcony. The moon was shining, the sky was clear, but there were no stars. Then watched at Dawn, who was slipping, and said, I love you. After those words, Dawn have awake.

Dawn: Ash? What are you doing?

Ash: Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I decided watch into the sky.

Then Dawn stood up, came near him, and put her arm on his shoulder.

Dawn: Is there something bothering you, Ash?

Ash has gently leaded his hand through her face and sad: 

Ash: No. every thing is ok?

Dawn: Ash I know you for six years, and I can see when you are sad.

Ash looked in her blue sapphire eyes and sad:

Ash: all is ok. I just want to go and have some fresh air.

Ash stood up took his boots on, and left without saying anything more.  
Dawn: _**I**_ _**wonder is anything wrong with him, he seems so suppressed. Better I will go with him**_.

She took her boots on and left after him.

She found him sitting on the grass, he was thinking about something. She came and sat near him. 

Dawn: Ash? What is wrong, why are you acting your self like this.

Ash turned to her, and said, it doesn't matter, go home I will come in a minute. But Dawn refused to go and stayed near him. The night was cold. So Ash noticed that Dawn is shaking from cold. Ash took off his jacket and covered her.

Dawn: Why do you do that? Now you will get called.

Ash: It is ok. I won't. I really don't want you to get sick.

She put her had on his shoulder. Ash became red again, but he liked that.

Dawn decided that the time has come to tell Ash about her fillings, and it doesn't matter, if he doesn't love her, she will still love him.

Dawn: Ash! - She began softly, hardly pulling every word out of her.

Ash: Yes honey. – after saying those words he bitten his lip.

Ash: I am sorry. – _**Nice job Ash now she will really push me away.**_ He though

Dawn looked amazed, but she decided to continue.

Dawn: "Ash it six years since we first met. And since that time, we have become good friends. But I want to tell you something important, I…."

Ash: Yes Dawn, I am listening to you. 

Dawn said hardly: I love you Ash Ketchum. And then she turned away prepared to hear his unwelcoming reaction.

Ash was amazed, but he didn't say anything.

Dawn: why are you silent? Speak to me.

He sit nearly to her looked at her gently and said:

Ash: Let my lips speak for me. – then he lined to her side and kissed her in the lips, they were kissing for about two minutes, and then went home. And fall asleep.

**Part 3. Morning full of surprises**.

SO the morning has come. Dawn and Ash have awake in similar time.

Ash: Good morning my beauty - he sad gently, and kissed his girlfriend.

Dawn smiled, and kissed him back.

Dawn: Good morning Ash. Ash? – She asked

Ash: Yes.

Dawn: Why won't you tell me sooner, that you have fillings for me?

He smiled and answered: "I was afraid to lose you, and I just wouldn't handle if you would say no. I love you more than every thing in this world.

Dawn: You silly, how could I refuse you, I loved you for 4 years, and will love for ever. Then she kissed him very hot, like anyone before.

(Lunch time)

During the lunch Ash and Dawn sit together, Dawn was sitting on his knees. All were amazed, and then Ash and Dawn told all of them, that they have become a couple.

They asked Ash's mother bless them.

Delia: I am blessing you – she sad wit tears of joy in her eyes.

Ash and Dawn: Thank you.

Delia: but I no someone else who need to bless you to. And you should really weight for him.

Ash and Dawn: but who is it.

Dawn: It is your Dad Ash.

Ash: What! - He sad with anger.

Ash: Why he decided to show now.

The anger began to rise in his blood. All including Dawn were watching at Ash with amaze. No one haven't seen him such angry before.

Ash: "I don't need his bless, he can keep it for him self. I hate him".

Delia: "Ash stop it!" - She sad with tears on her face. He is your father.

Ash: "I don't have a father, my father is dead" - he sad and left the house by slamming the door.

Dawn and Brock and Pikachu went after him.

They were searching for him everywhere, but didn't found.

Dawn: where could he be, and what is wrong with him, why he hates so much his father.

Brock: I don't know. I know Ash for almost 10 years, but he never spoke about his gather, I though he is dead.

The walk towards Oaks lab, and then Brock told:

Brock: well I know one last place where he could be.

Dawn: Where, it is professor's lab. There lives all of Ash's pokemon, and from my experience, he could be only there.

Dawn: so let's go and find out, because I am really getting worry about him, I never see him so angry.

Brock: Me to.

They came into the lab, and Saw Ash sitting under the tree, while all of his pokemon were sitting around him. Dawn and Brock sit near him, and asked,

Brock and Dawn: Hey Ash, want to talk.

Ash: No, leave me alone. Then he turned away.

Brock then said:

Brock: Ok we will talk about it when you will want.

He turned to live, but Ash told.

Ash: Brock?

Brock stopped and turned in Ash's side.

Brock: Yes.

Ash: I am sorry.

Brock: That's ok. I understand you.

And then he left.

Dawn staid with Ash

Ash: I am sorry Dawn, if I hurt you.

Dawn: That's ok. I love you.

Ash turned to her side and they have kissed.

Then Ash began to talk.

Ash: My father is a famous pokemon master, he have beaten many famous trainers, including Sinoh Elite Four.

Dawn: so why are you mad at him then, shouldn't you be proud of him?

Ash: I would, if could see him.

Dawn: I don't understand.

Ash: You see, I haven't seen him, since I was five. He just left us. He never came to visit us, he never were there for me, when I needed his support. He haven't seen noon of my battle. He just left me, and now, when I have reached so much with help of my friends and my family, he decided to show, and let us know, that he is ok, and that he is my father, he decided to show when I don't need him anymore, when I forgot about him. I hate him!!!! – Ash shouted from his entire pane.

Dawn: Stop it Ash, he is your father, he gave you a live. You shouldn't be so selfish, you are thinking just about your problems, but didn't you thought that he just could show sooner, maybe he had a problems.

Ash: what a big problems could person have, not to showing to his family for almost fifteen years.

Dawn: hey don't forget! there are man problems in this world, that need a solution, but to take a solutions, people needs time.

Ash: didn't say anything, and just looked at Dawn.

Dawn: What is something wrong with me, or my hair?

Ash just smiled and said:

Ash: Dawn you are magnificent.

Dawn smiled and said.

Dawn: Why do you think so?

Ash: You reminded me, what it means to be a person thanks being there for me. You will be a perfect wife.

Dawn looked amazed.

Dawn: Ash isn't you pushing things to quick.

Ash: Just kidding, but one day it will happen, I promise you. If you will agree.

Dawn: sure I will. – And she kissed him in the cheek

She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his head on the top of hers. They fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own Pockemon. The only thing that I own is this story. **

**Secondly, characters are borrowed from the creators of pockemon. What is more, the name of Ash's father isn't real. I made it up myself. Finally, the story isn't linked to current events in the anime, this all is my fantasy. **

**Enjoy your reading and thank everyone for reviews you wrote. I really appreciate it. **

**Mourning talk**

It was bright sunny morning when our heroes awoke from night slumber.  
Ash: Good morning Dawn. How was your sleep?  
Dawn: It was good. Yours?  
Ash: Slept like a child. And then he grinned.

Dawn giggled and stroked his hair.

Dawn: Ash? 

Ash turned his face towards her in questioning look. 

Dawn: Your father? What have you decided? 

Ash's face took grim features. He clenched his fists, but after several deep breaths he relaxed a little bit and answered: 

Ash: You will see.

Dawn was taken aback by such words and shot him a questioning look.  
Ash: Don't worry; I will not do anything harsh. Then he smiled.

Dawn relaxed seeing his smile

Dawn: Promise?

Ash: Promise

They got up from the grass, dusted them selves up.

Ash: I think we should head back home.  
Dawn: Yeah, we should. 

They took their hands and went away towards the Ketchum residence.

Back t home everyone was waiting for the two to return, when the door opened. Delia hearing the door squeak ran towards it expecting to see ash and dawn, but she was taken aback to see a tall masculine man with black hair which were graying, and dark brown eyes. He was the exact copy of Ash, only he had a beard and looked older. Her eyes widened and then soft tears stared to run down her cheeks.  
Delia: A … Adrian… She mumbled.

Adrian smiled softly and nodded.

Delia: ADRIAN!!!!! She cried and hung on his shoulders, hugging him as tight as she could.  
Adrian: It is me honey, I am finally home he mumbled softly kissing her.

**Long lost husband**

Every one was watching as a long lost husband and wife were embracing each other.  
Brock: So this is Ash's father?

Tracey: Yeah. Ash looks like his twin, only younger.  
Brock: Yeah.

After several seconds of kissing and crying, Delia led her husband into the hall.

Delia: Adrian, meet Ash's friends. This is Tracey, and Brock.  
Adrian: it is nice seeing you, he said after shaking their hands.  
Broke and Tracey bowed, showing there respect.  
Tracey: It is nice to meet you Mr. Ketchum

Brock: You have a wonderful son.

Adrian smiled.

Adrian: Oh, Delia, where is Ash?  
Delia looked away.  
Adrian seeing that something was wrong quickly asked?  
Adrian: Where is he? Did something happen to him?  
Delia: No he is ok. It is just….. His greeting to you might not be as worm as you expect. 

Adrian's eyes showed no emotion, only a solemn look on his face. 

Adrian: I don't expect him to. I was a terrible father, and now I have to pay. 

Brock and Tracey seeing that they were superfluous here took their leave.

Adrian: Delia, I know what I did was terrible. I left you and him for so many years, but please believe me, I couldn't come back. I would gladly, but I couldn't.  
Delia: It is not me who you should tell this. I still love you, and always will. But Ash, he doesn't understand…

In that moment the doors opened, revealing Ash and Dawn speaking with each other and smiling faces.

Dawn: … and then

She felt ash tensing up, all of his laugh dyeing down. She noticed him watching in the hall where Ash's mother and some other man, who looked like Ash were watching their way. Ash's gaze darkened.

Adrian: It's been a while Ash. Wasn't it?  
Ash: True. It was. FATHER.

Then it hit Dawn, the men standing before them was Ash's father. 

Ash: The lousy excuse for a man and father has finally decided to show up. Ash answered sarcastically.

Delia: Ash Stop it. He is  
Adrian interrupted her: No. It is Ok. I deserved it.  
Ash: Of course you did. But that is not the talk I wish you to hear. You and me outside. In 5 minutes. 

With that said he walked out, slamming the doors behind him.  
Dawn was watching from aside the scene the family scene, but after ash left, she wanted to pursue him. She didn't believe what she just heard. Ash wanted to fight his own father, but Delia stopped her.

Delia: Don't worry. It is not the fight you think.

Dawn: Then?  
Delia: Yes. It will be a pockemon battle. And the fierce one I must say.  
Dawn relaxed.

Dawn: _**How stupid of me. Of course the will battle with the pockemon, they are all a pockemon trainers. No. Not trainers, but masters. **_

Adrian approached Dawn while she was still dousing of. 

Adrian: So you are Ash's girl?

Dawn hearing the comment blushed harder then tomato, but shyly nodded.

Adrian: It is nice to meet you. I am Adrian, the father of this hotshot called my son.

Dawn: It is nice to meet you sir.

Adrian: Just Adrian will be ok.  
Dawn: Adrian. I am sorry for his behavior, usually he isn't that angry. Can I ask you one thing? Adrian: Yes of course. He grinned.

Dawn: Aren't you even a little bit worried about the battle. Ash is very strong.  
Adrian: I can see that, that he is not a pushover, but, we still have to determine some of the things. And if he wishes to speak through the battle, then shall be it.

Adrian took out his pockeballs and went out of the house.

**Battle**

Adrian and Ash were standing against each other, their pockeballs in the hands. Many people have gathered to witness a big battle which would occur any moment now. Then Brock came out of nowhere running towards the crowded place.

Weight!!! Cried Brock.

Brock: I shall be the referee.

Both trainers nodded. Brock stood in between them.

Brock: This fight shall be 4 on 4. The person who looses all 4 of his pockemon looses the battle.

Ash and Adrian nodded. 

Brock: Begin. 

Adrian: Steelix! I choose you.

Ash: Go Sceptile!

Ash and Adrian threw pockeballs in the air. After several seconds there stood two pockemons facing each other.

This is all for today folks. Sorry for a long delay. Didn't had time/nor wish to write. Sorry for grammar My English still is not perfect.  
Anyway, I would like somebody to help me with the fight. I am not good with such things, So maybe somebody could write the fight thing for this story, because I am not really experienced with it.

Who got interested; please write me on my E-mail: .

Sayonara for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I write to announce, that I have already found a good man to help me with the fight.

**Jordan-BlackBird**shall help me with the fight chapter. **So all credit to him.**

New chapter should be out sometime from 10th till 12th of April. That is all I wanted to announce.

Sayonara for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Face-off: Father VS Son

Sceptile and Steelex were facing of each other then:

Ash: Sceptile! Use **Bullet Seed**

Sceptile obliged using he's attack sending lots of small beam like things towards giant Rock snake

Adrian: Steelix! Dodge and then use **Skull Bash** attack

Steelix successfully dodged slamming he's giant head into Sceptile sending him on the ground

Ash: SCEPTILE!!

Sceptile stood up a little bit scratched, but still pretty tough: _**TYLE **_ it said

Ash: Are you Ok? Can you fight?

Sceptile: _** SCEPTILE**_ it said with confidence

Ash: Good.

Ash: Use **Quick Attack** in combination **Twin Blade **

Sceptile did as it was told ready to attack

Adrian: Steelix!! **Solidify **

Steelix solidified expecting to block the incoming attack, but it still reached cutting it.

Adrian was surprised: _No one ewer was able to overcome its defense_ HOW_?_

Steelix howled in pain, its long body falling shaking earth with dust everywhere around

Adrian Steelix!! Use **Flamethrower **and** Iron Tail **comboNOW!!!

Strong blast of fire knocked Sceptile by surprise injuring it, and then a glowing tail connected with a body of reptile sending it flying into the rocks breaking several in half.

Several seconds later when the dust cleared from under the rocks emerged much weakened Sceptile!

Ash: Can you fight?

Sceptile answered weekly but with anger now.

Ash: Then use **Overgrow!!**

Sceptile nodded engulfing it self into green energy

Adrian watched amazed. **Overgrow **_is grass type pokemon's one of the strongest abilities it is used when pokemon's energy is extremely low boosting it up for a short period of time to it's strongest peek for one powerful attack. Only truly powerful pokemon's could use that. Ash you trained your pokemon well. _

Adrian: Steelix!!! Use **Hyper Beam**!!!

Ash: Sceptile!!! Use **Solar Beam**!!!

Both pokemon's started charging their most powerful attacks, then attacking each other both beams connected with each other. **Hyper Beam** a little bit stronger, but still not powerful enough to overpower **Solar Beam. **Both attacks ended followed by an explosion and wave of dust.

When it cleared Sceptile was on the ground with swirls in its eyes as well as Steelix.

Brock: First match is equal.

Ash and Adrian called back their pokemon both thanking it for their efforts.

They called their second pokemon, when the light cleared, on Adrian's side stood Ursaring and on Ash's stood Donphan.

Ash: Donphan!! **Takedown Attack**

Adrian: Catch it, and then throw him in the air!!!

Ursaring caught a surprised Donphan by its tusks successfully stopping a surprised Donphan then throwing it into the air with a surprising might.

Adrian: Now use **Quick Attack** to go above Donphan and then use **Hammer Arms** on it!!!

Ursaring did as it was told bringing down his hammer arms on Donphan who was still in the air.

Donphan cried out of pain connecting with the ground, creating a crater with lots of dust. When the dust cleared, Donphan was out cold.

Brock: Donphan is unable to battle, Ursaring wins.

Brock: _This attacks... No wonder he took down all the Shinoh Elite 4 It's as if that Steelix was the weakest of he's pokemon and yet, he was equal to Ash's one of the strongest pokemon and now he took down Donphan without any effort. Just how good is this guy? Now I know from whom Ash' inherited he's powerful battle instincts. _

Ash clenched he's fists calling back he's pokemon and thanking it for its efforts.

Adrian did the same.

Ash: _How could he bring down Donphan in such a short period of time!!? It is as if!!? He toyed with me during our first battle!! _

Ash was ready to call he's third pokemon when professor Oak's voice interrupted him.

Oak: Ash, I am sorry to interrupt your battle but there is call for you.

Ash turned towards Oak acknowledging him then nodding.

Ash: I am sorry, but would you weight for me for a little bit, I will be right back.

Adrian nodded smiling.

Adrian: Sure. Take your time

Ash nodded leaving towards the telephone.

Helpful talk

Hey Ash

Ash: Lisa! Hey it's been a while.

Lisa: Yes it has

Ash: How have you been?

Lisa: Good. You?

Ash: Fine I guess.

Lisa: Heh. During those year you have become quiet a looker. If it wasn't for the fact that I am married, I would be all over you.

Ash blushed laughing nervously and scratching the back of he's head.

Ash: Thanks. You are also as beautiful as always. But who is the lucky man to become your husband?

Lisa: Oh you know him. He's name is Richey.

Ash: AA Richey …. RICHEY!!?

Lisa: yep. He told me about your adventures and how you became friends.

Ash: But When? Where? How?

Lisa: Well… we met 2 years ago he had a Charizard and well …hehe

Ash: Oh Congratulations. He is a nice guy. You found yourself a good person. Where is he? I would like to see him.

Lisa: Sorry but he is out now. He went on 3 weeks trip with some business.

Ash: Oh that's a shame, maybe next time.

Lisa: Yeah

Ash: Anyway, what can I help you with? I am sort of in the middle of the battle now and people are weighting for my return …

He said nervously scratching the back of his head one more time.

Lisa: Oh! Sorry! Here is the reason why I am calling you

She said showing Ash a pokeball.

Lisa: Your Charizard finished he's training and he wish's to be by he's master's side. He wanted to fly to you and I thought of letting him go just after I call you but professor told me about the situation you are in right now ……

So I decided to send him as quick as possible as I thought you might need him.

Ash: Thanks!! I really need him right now.

Lisa: Here ya go. It should take only few minutes.

While sending Charizard's pokeball

Dawn approached Ash while he was talking with Lisa and weighting for Charizard's Pokeball.

Ash turned around feeling someone behind him and smiled seeing Dawn's face.

Lisa: Oh and you must be Dawn. I am Lisa. It is nice to meet you.

Lisa smiled.

Dawn took her place near her boyfriend also smiling sweetly at her.

Dawn: It is nice to meet you Lisa.

Lisa: Well Ash, as I see you haven't been spending your time in Shinoh for nothing, being able to capture a hart of such beauty she grinned.

Ash: I… I... I...

He was blushing furiously but regained he's composure as he felt equally flushed Dawn's hand in his.

Dawn: He is lousy but he has his good points 

Lisa: he shore does

She also smiled.

Dawn: What are you weighting for?

Ash: For an old friend of mine.

Dawn: mhm?

Lisa: I am sending him he's Charizard. He had been staying here for a while, training. But now he wish's to be alongside his master for one more time.

Dawn: Charizard? You have a Charizard?

Ash: Yeah I do

He said Scratching the back of he's head nervously; habit which he used to often today.

Dawn: Just how much didn't you tell me?

Ash: I will, sometime later ok?

Dawn huffed, but nodded.

Transfer finished

Lisa: Charizard's pokeball sent successfully. You have a battle to finish 

Ash: Yeah

Lisa: Bye for now. I will be sure to visit you with Ritchie in some time

Ash: Yes sure and thanks. It was nice talking with you

Lisa: Same here. It was nice to meet you Dawn

Dawn: It was nice to meet you to Lisa

Lisa: Bye for now. Oh almost forgot!! If it won't burden you, Charla will come to a visit from time to time. She misses Charizard already.

Ash: Sure. It is ok with me. Thanks for your help.

Lisa: Don't mention it. Bye Ash, Bye Dawn.

Dawn: Bye.

End of call

Reunion

Ash took a pokeball in he's hand. Holding a ball he didn't hold for 5 long years. Feeling of

De JA Vu in he's eyes.

Dawn: Let's go

Ash: Yeah, let's go.

They continued their way towards a yard with a clearing when Ash stopped. Dawn also stopped watching Ash. There was no one in here and they were all alone. Ash threw pokeball in the air calling for Charizard. When the light cleared, Ash held a surprised expression and Dawn was left with wide eyes: before them stood a giant orange dragon with big wings massive legs and paws. It roared its name with dignity, then turning around and looking at Ash with something what looked like a smile.

Ash's Charizard was as any other ordinary looking one and had nothing special except that he was twice bigger then Ash remembered. Now he could easily take two people on its back and fly without any difficulty. Dawn was also surprised. She knew that Crarizrd's were big and powerful, but this one was humongous. He was at least 3 meters in height with powerful aura around himself. His power could rival that of any legendary pokemon she saw.

Charizard approached them. Earth was trembling with every step he made. Ash came closer to him hugging he's old friend. Charizard smiled, then carefully put one of its paws on he's head.

Dawn continued watching with amazement the reunion of master and its pokemon.

Dawn: _Ash, you are truly amazing. You treat all of your pokemon like your dear friends and you love all of them. I can't believe just how lucky I am to have you_

Time skip back to the duel

Ash: Sorry for delay.

Adrian: It is Ok

Ash: Let us continue

They prepared for their 3rd round

Arian: Typhlosian!!! I need your assistance.

Ash: Snorlax!!! I choose you.

Pokemon Observed each other (well, Typhlosian did, and Snorlax was sleeping).

Adrian: Typhlosian use **Flamethrower** on Snorlax

Typhlosian did as was told attacking still sleeping Snorlax. After flame surrounded a sleeping giant he suddenly woke up displeased that he's sleep was disturbed. He scratched lazily looking around and only now noticing that he in the middle of the battle.

Ash: Heh. You are finally awake eh? What do you think of a battle? If you win this one, I promise to give you something tasty.

At hearing word tasty Snorlax suddenly became fully awake. Adrian looked surprised.

Adrian: _Typhlosian used_ **Flamethrower **_on it, but yet, it doesn't even have a scratch. This one is tough. _

Adrian: Typhlosian!!! Use **Crush Claw. **

Ash: Snorlax!!! Stop it and then use **Mega Punch **

Snorlax caught Typhlosian's claw and used Ice punch with another one punching Typhlosian and sending it back.

Ash: Now use **Body Slam**

Adrian: Typhlosian!!! Use **Flame Wheel **

Before Snorlax could react, Typhlosian attacked with **Flame Wheel **sendingSnorlax flying into nearby trees which he broke in half.

Adrian: Typhlosian!!! Continue with assault. Typhlosian continued attacking Snorlax before it could get up.

Ash: Snorlax!! Try to dodge and make some distance between you

Snorlax did as was ordered dodging an attack and making some distance catching his breath. Snorlax was very tired and burned in several places, but stood strong.

Ash: Are you ok?

Snorlax: _**LAX!!**_ It answered nodding

Adrian: Typhlosian!!! Use **Flame Wheel** assault one more time and then finish him with **Flamethrower **

Ash: Snorlax!!! Use **Protect** in combination with **Ice Punch **

Snorlax obliged blocking **Flame Wheel** then punching with **Ice Punch** sending Typhlosian on the ground injured from an Ice attack.

Ash: Snorlax!!! Now use **Body Slam**

Snorlax attacked…

Brock: Typhlosian is unable to battle, Snorlax wins.

Both of them called back their pokemon

Adrian: Thank you Typhlosian. You deserve a long rest.

Ash: Thanks Snorlax. I will give you something ass soon as this battle finishes.

Brock: Alright now for the final match. Who ever wins is the winner. Now Begin!!

Adrian: _Heh is it time for me to use my strongest pokemon. I can't believe my son became so strong. _

Ash: _Father, It is our final face-off and I don't fell like losing to you._

Adrian: Come out my old friend!!!

When the light cleared, on Adrian's side stood a big Dragonite. He was much bigger the any ordinary one and he was not yellow, but pure black. Just from Its looks you could tell that he was very powerful.

Ash grinned.

Ash: Well then, if you called your old friend, then I suppose I will call mine. Come on out Charizard.

When the light cleared a gigantic Charizard stood by Ash's side. He was bigger then any ordinary one and was equal in size to Adrian's Dragonite.

Brock stood with he's mouth agape: This is your Charizard!!? When did he got so big?

Ash: Well he got a little bit bigger. Hehe

_Adrian: This Charizard!! He is equal in size to the Dragonite. He must be from Charific Valley. Only there they get so big and powerful. When did Ash…? __This battle will be difficult. _

Everyone watched amazed as two powerful Dragon type pokemon observed each other preparing for their big battle.

Father and son were ready to settle their argument in this one final battle.

_**Well here is your chapter. Sorry for a long delay. I kind of forgot about it, but due to "dawn 2000" reminding it to me today I was able to finish. Hope you will like it. **_

_**P.S. Sorry if there are mistakes. My English grammar needs a little bit of improvement and sorry if fights are boring. I am not good with it, but maybe they are bearable. Please let me know if there is something you don't like. I will try fixing it. **_

_**Read and review **_

_Forgotten Werewolf _


End file.
